


Dom!Viggo putting Sub!Sean in his place

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Series: LJ roleplaying [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-03
Updated: 2003-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Roleplaying-in-comments post was http://lunasv.livejournal.com/33150.html</p><p>Sean written by Luna. Viggo written by Lanna.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dom!Viggo putting Sub!Sean in his place

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplaying-in-comments post was http://lunasv.livejournal.com/33150.html
> 
> Sean written by Luna. Viggo written by Lanna.

[Lanna:] //slaps Sean

bad boy. now go sit in the corner and if I even hear one peep, someone's going down, and not in a good way.

Got it?

\---

"Fuck you." Of course, he ignores the command to the corner. Opts instead to sprawl into the wingback chair. "Sir," he adds with a snarky smile that says he knows full well he's going to reap the whirlwind.

Viggo smirks. Sean has no idea what he just got into. Viggo tackles Sean over the back of the chair and grabs the [tickler](http://ww3.sextoysex.com/sex/start/view.html?a=nickdark&pnum=SS740-01) from his back pocket. He pulls Sean's shirt up roughly and begins to make Sean laugh. Just when Sean looses it completely, Viggo takes out the slapper and hits Sean roughly on one nipple, then on the next.

"God, Vig, stop it," Sean starts before convulsing in laughter. "Enough. I give," he spurts out in hysterical fits between hiccuping laughs and curling up to protect himself from the sensory-overload assault. Then comes the slapper. Rapid pops. Instant pain. Immediate gratification. "I give," he says harshly.

"Do you?" Viggo asks, knowing that it drives Sean nuts that everything he says is suspect. "Do you really?" He doesn't stop the slaps, upping the pace slightly.

"No," Sean admits. "You don't really want me to." He wonders which infuriates Viggo more, the truth or the lie. Quickly the pain yields its pleasure and mutates into something less. It's biting and annoying and frustrating. "But I yield on this." He relaxes, goes completely sub and opens his body to the ministrations of a perplexed lover.

Viggo frowns at Sean's sudden pliancy. He had anticipated more of a fight. He files away the knowledge to use later. Sean isn't too keen on slappers. But as long as Sean is receptive, there's no reason he shouldn't drive home a lesson Sean should have learned a long time ago. "You yield on this, _what_?" He places more pressure on the slapper and begins to move it down onto Sean's belly.

Sean leans back into the chair, straightening his back into the brocaded fabric, sucking in his stomach as the leather crosses it. "Sir," he bites out. "I yield on this, sir." Emphasis heavy on that last word the second time, letting it twist his mouth into a breathless sigh as he closes his eyes. He knows he infuriates Viggo. He also knows he doesn't do it maliciously. Willingly, yes, but not with anger or disobedience in mind. He lets his tongue flick against teeth edge as he waits.

"Good boy," Viggo praises. He puts the slapper away for now and begins to lick the warm marks, nibbling slightly at the folds in the skin. He moves slowly downward, enjoying the heavy breathing that negates the silence. He licks just under the fly of Sean's jeans. "Shall I continue?"

"Please." There's neither contrition nor relief in the voice, no sense of urgency. Just desire. "Sir. Please continue." Somewhere in the headspace he's supposed to be in, Sean understands he shouldn't initiate, shouldn't push. So it is with hesitancy he brushes his fingers over Vig's hair as his head dips lower.

It is more than asking, less than begging, and nothing like demanding. It is a lovely mix. Viggo tells himself that if Sean's hand moves at all, he's stopping, and begins to play with Sean's fly. He pulls the zipper down tooth by tooth, flicking his tongue out to lick at the exposed flesh. Viggo grins into it. Commando has its perks. He finally gets the zipper down and moves back up. His breath steams up the button holding Sean's jeans still somewhat closed. "How about now?"

"Oh, shit," Sean mutters, along with a few other expletives that get slurred far beyond comprehension. "Please. More." The contact is excruciating, exhilirating, exasperating and excellent. He fights to control his instinct, keep his fingers flexing and recoiling and not tangling into Vig's hair and shoving his head down. "Master," he breathes out coherently, the syllables sounding like sin themselves twisted in his mouth. "More. Now?"

Viggo shivers far more than he probably should as he hears Sean fulfill every dirty dream he's had since he met the man. Never mind that he isn't Sean's Master and they haven't talked at all about it. Never mind that Sean's on the verge of begging. "Say it again," he whispers harshly, digging his fingers into Sean's thighs.

Sean arches into the piercing touches. His fingers, diverted from Vig's hair by coerced willpower, now clutch the chair's arm. "Master," he whispers. He tilts his head forward, opens his eyes. "Master," he says again, almost experimentally, pursed lips echoing the syllables. "Please, Vig." The words are breathed out in a throaty penance. "Touch me."

Viggo does, experimentally at first, trying to see where he can take Sean when he's like this. He runs his nails lightly over Sean's thigh and up into the hole that almost covers his groin. Viggo takes Sean's hands from his hair and places them on top of the straining button. "Don't move," he instructs, and begins to suck Sean as best he can without the jeans getting in the way.

Every ounce of control Sean has left, which amounts to next to none, is poured into staying still. He silently mouths the mantra "don't move" as Vig's tongue swirls around his cock. Don't push up, he tells himself. Let him take control. "More," he says aloud. Begging is permitted, he assumes. "Harder." His fingers wrap in and under the denim around the button, threatening to pull it out by the shank. He moans, but that slides into a whimper when Vig sucks particularly hard.

Viggo is tempted to stop sucking until Sean addresses him properly, but can't find it in him to subject his lover to that much abuse. Besides, he doubts he can get his mouth around the order, let alone his willpower. He hums instead, some inane tune he heard today on the radio while shopping for eggs and brown sugar.

"Oh, shit." Sean barely catches himself before bucking up. "Want to. Vig. Sir." The words ramble out of him, the humming driving him to distraction. He wraps his hands tighter around the tiny button, determined not to move unless told he can. He sucks in a deep breath, exhales, lets out the flood of words building inside. "Master, make me come. Please."

Viggo grins. He's finally brought Sean low. He pulls back slowly and tucks Sean back inside his pants. He feigns reluctance as he zips Sean's jeans and runs his fingers absently against the cloth. Sean's breath hitches in almost a panic beneath him. Viggo lets his eyes flick lazilly over Sean's body as he stands. "You may not come. You will get up, right this chair, and then go sit in the corner like I ordered you before.

"Maybe in the future you'll learn to listen the _first_ time."

For an eternity, more specifically the time it takes for Sean's brain to process what Vig has done, Sean floats in a limbo. He's allowed himself to sink farther into the sub headspace than he has before, let himself be more controlled than he desired (or thought he wanted). There is a part of him, a very agitated and annoyed part directly linked to his throbbing cock, that gives serious concern to slamming Viggo into the nearest wall. But weighing in from the other side of his brain is a grating voice that reminds him he's only getting what he asked for, that it's a game to be played out and a lesson to be learned. So, when Viggo's voice commands him back to reality, Sean just smiles. "Yes, sir," he says. "I think I will."

"Good," Viggo pronounces and leaves for the bathroom. He need a nice long session with his palm.


End file.
